


Twi-Potter

by irongirl4597



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Bad Writing, Crack, F/M, I'm Sorry, I've Never read or watched Twilight, M/M, My First Fanfic, Out of Character Bella Swan, Out of Character Edward Cullen, Stalker Bella Swan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 07:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17279996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irongirl4597/pseuds/irongirl4597
Summary: Edward Cullen goes to Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, and he has a crush on the cute Gryffindor that he plays Quidditch against. However, Bella secretly has a crush on Edward. Their adventure is told through a series of diary entries.





	Twi-Potter

**Author's Note:**

> So, I found this while cleaning out my room, died reading it, sent it to a friend, and she encouraged me to post it, so here you go. I wrote it a long time ago with a friend while we were both going through our "I hate Twilight" phases. I've never read or watched Twilight. Everything is as originally written. Enjoy!

(Bella)

Dear Diary,

I was sorted into my class today. I’m a Hufflepuff. Apparently, we’re good finders. I don’t like it here. The people are too happy. The food is too rich.

The only good thing is that I saw a cute boy today. I couldn’t keep my eyes off him. I’ll make him my boyfriend in the future.

Love, Bella

 

* * *

 

(Edward)

Dear diary,

Today I played ~~Quid~~ … ~~qui~~ … ~~Quild~~ … sport. The guys on my team are really cute. The cutest guy on the field is Harry. He’s on the ~~Griffend~~ … ~~the gryf~~ … red team. I think he’s dating Draco. I don’t like Draco. He’s ugly and stupid, and he’s probably working with You Know Who.

A girl was looking at me. She’s weird. I think her name is Mella. I don’t like her too. She smells funny. Like rotten strawberries.

Later,

~~Cedric~~  Edward. Daddy says my name is Edward now.

 

* * *

 

(Bella)

Dear Diary,

I found out the boy’s name today. It’s Edward. He smiled at me today. The only problem is that he smiles at everyone. I wish he didn’t do that.

 

* * *

 

(Edward)

Dear Diary,

I smiled at Harry today. He didn’t smile back. That girl Mella got in the way. I don’t think he saw me.

 

* * *

 

(Bella)

Dear Diary,

Edward is so hot. He has pale skin, blue eyes, and black hair. And a masculine body. He looks really good in his Quidditch uniform. I think that I should talk to Edward. Here I go…

 

Bella: Hi Edward

Edward: hi

B: You look good today

E: Thanks

B: I think that your Quidditch uniform looks really good on you

E: uh, Thanks

B: I also love that you drink red punch all the time

E: How do you know that?

B: No reason. Bye Edward.

 

* * *

 

(Edward)

Dear Diary,

Mella is following me. I don’t like how it makes me feel. I think she wants to eat me. Harry doesn’t smile at me anymore. I think he’s sad because Draco’s dad got angry. I told dad about school. I have to go home tomorrow. Dad doesn’t like school.

 

* * *

 

(Bella)

Dear Diary,

EDWARD IS GONE!!

 

* * *

 

(Edward)

Dear Diary,

Mella showed up at our house today. We’re moving.

 

* * *

 

(Bella)

Dear Diary,

I sneaked into Edward’s car trunk. He doesn’t know I’m still with him. Omg, he is so cute!

Mrs. Edward Cullen

Mrs. Bella Cullen

Mrs. Cullen

The wife of Mr. Edward Cullen


End file.
